1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to automatic steering systems for boats, and more particularly, to such a system for detachable mounting on the wheel of a wheel-steered boat.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past, providing an automatic steering system or "automatic pilot" for a boat having wheel steering typically required extensive mechanical installation below the deck in the area of the rudder post of the boat. This requirement was mainly due to the fact that the below-deck rudder post was the only conveniently available place where the automatic pilot drive mechanisms could be attached to the rudder post.
In such typical prior art systems, the installed automatic pilot drive mechanisms not only occupied considerable space below deck but were relatively expensive both for equipment and installation.
Thus, there has long been a need for an automatic pilot for wheel-steered boats which did not require extensive below-deck installation and which was relatively inexpensive. The detachable automatic pilot of the present invention satisfies that need.